


Denial

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rick has to punish his precious lil cinnamon bun, Short Drabble, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: Quick like a snake, Rick darted his hand out and grasped the boy’s cock, squeezing more firmly than was comfortable, making Morty gasp and whine helplessly, “A-and what has grandpa told y-you about -- about taking his portal gun, Morty?” Morty started to cry again, hiccuping between sobs and broken up words, “That it’s o-off limits unless i-it’s an emergency or -- or unless y-y-you say it’s okay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayd (KayD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/gifts).



> Hey guys! This was just a little thing that I had on Tumblr that I realized could probably be on Ao3 since it was detailed enough, nothing really new though. Hope you enjoy it anyway! This work was originally dedicated to RickandMorty-Garbage-Barge on Tumblr and it's still dedicated to them lol 
> 
> xoxo  
> Clair

“Riiiiick,” The boy wailed, tears swimming in his pond water green eyes, “I can't, I c-c-can’t!”

“Shhh, Morty,” A warm, callused palm smoothed over the sweat slicked skin on the boy's abdomen, watching with lust hungry eyes as Morty squirmed against the bonds that held the teen captive, Rick's other hand sliding up and down the length of the brunette’s dripping shaft, “Y-y-you’re doing just fine.”

They'd been there for hours, literal hours and Rick couldn't have been more satisfied with the result. 

Darkening rope marks marred the milky white flesh of Morty's wrists, a stamp of the blue haired man's possession keeping him still. His ankles had been left untouched though, free to kick and thrash helplessly against the sheets as much as his heart desired as Rick tortured him with fleeting rounds of pleasure. Morty was a mess, his hair plastered to his forehead, brows knitted with concentration as he drove his hips up against Rick’s traitorous palm. His pupils were blown as wide as possible, muscles taut and ready to snap, but still, Morty laid tied to Rick's bed, forced to watch as the elder man's hand dragged up and down his cock with slow, torturous strokes that left him no hope of being able to cum. 

He'd been on the edge for hours, brought right to the brink of orgasm over and over and over only for his lover to pull away before he could finally find release. It was nearly agonizing. With each round it took less and less time to get him right to the edge of bursting and, at the present, Morty couldn't handle more than a few slow strokes without feeling like he was going to burst. It felt as though his balls were permanently tightened against his body, ready to release at any moment but Rick was no beginner. The genius knew exactly when to stop, when to make Morty feel as though he was a breath away from shooting his load and pull back entirely, watching as the teen howled and writhed, jerking and fighting against the bonds. 

Morty cried out as his grandpa squeezed the base of his member, immediately being dragged back to the present and out of his own mind, forced to deal with the sensations as they came. Balls tight against his body, the brunette felt his orgasm approaching. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t seem to find a single bit of oxygen in the air as his peak drew closer and closer but the moment he thought Rick was finally going to let him come, the old man backed off, releasing him with a flourish and sitting back with a smirk. 

The moment that Rick released his cock, laying it lay hard and weeping against the teen’s stomach, Morty felt his resolve break and he started to sob, tears streaming down his face as his cock twitched against his skin, precum pooling against his stomach and making him feel even stickier. 

“P-p-please! P-please, Rick!” His face flamed as Rick sat patiently off to the side, watching with with a distanced sort of interest, casually palming the bulge in his trousers. 

The older man cocked his head a notch to the side, raising a brow in mock questioning, “Please w- _ eeuuuurp _ -what, Morty?”  

Morty choked out a cut off sob, “P-please let m-me come!” 

Rick clicked his tongue, watching Morty with narrowed eyes as he ran a single finger up the length of the boy’s cock, watching with amusement as it twitched, “That -- that depends,  _ Morty. _ Are y-you ready to apologize?” 

At the first touch of Rick’s fingers the teen arched from the bed with a gasp, spreading his legs wantonly, “Yes! Yes, I-I’m ready! Just please!” 

Spidery arms crossed over a thin chest and Rick leaned over, looking directly into the teen’s face, “Why are y-you being punished, Morty?” 

The teen went quiet, trembling against the damp sheets and he squeezed his eyes shut, his bottom lip quivering, “B-because I-I-I took your portal gun.” 

Rick nodded and quick like a snake, darted his hand out and grasped the boy’s cock, squeezing more firmly than was comfortable, making Morty gasp and whine helplessly, “A-and what has grandpa told y-you about -- about taking his portal gun,  _ Morty?”  _

Morty started to cry again, hiccuping between sobs and broken up words, “That it’s o-off limits unless i-it’s an emergency or -- or unless y-y-you say it’s okay.” 

Rick gave the teen’s cock a sharp squeeze and then he was mercilessly pumping the brunette’s length, twisting his wrist in sharp corkscrew type motions and reaching out to cup his balls, tugging them down gently and making sure that Morty couldn’t cum accidently, “T-that’s right y-you little fuck!” 

The older man tightened his hold a sliver, watching with mildly sadistic glee as Morty arched his back from the bed, keening loudly in both bliss and obvious discomfort, “A-and just what did you -- did you use grandpa’s portal gun for, y-you needy shit muppet? Huh,  _ Morty?  _ Tell g-grandpa all about your little -- your little  _ emergency. _ ” 

Rick jerked his hand away and Morty screamed in frustration, his muscles contorting and straining against the bonds like nothing else, his face red with exertion before he finally flopped down against the mattress with an air of defeat, his chest heaving with ragged breaths, voice quiet, “I portaled t-to 7-11 for a S-slurpee.” 

Rick scoffed, “Some emergency, Morty. Real -- real high risk stuff, Mort.” 

The older man looked down at him with a critical eye, obviously annoyed by the admission but no longer as furious as he’d originally been, ‘Maybe I-I should just leave you like this. Whaddya say, Morty? A -- A few hours tied up outta be punishment enough, don’tcha think?” 

Bright green eyes flecked with yellow widened comically in horror, “No! Rick, c’mon, please Rick! I-I-I already said I was sorry, I-I’m so SO sorry, Rick! I won’t ever do it again, I w-won’t ever touch the portal gun a-again, Rick! Just please,” Morty broke down, sagging against the bed and crying for real, not out of frustration or a need for release but out of genuine fear that Rick would leave him tied up and humiliated over a quick trip to the store that he was too lazy to get up and walk for, “Please don’t leave me t-tied up, Rick. I’ll be good, I-I’m sorry.” 

Sensing authentic distress from his companion, Rick took pity on his grandson and ran his hand calmly over the inside of his quivering thigh, brushing the tip of his fingers against the teen’s balls, “Calm down, Morty. G-grandpa might be a -- a bit pissed off at y-you but I’m not gonna l-eeeuuuurp-leave you like this.” 

Rick’s eyes narrowed, glaring at his grandson’s sniffling little face, “But be warned, Morty, i-if you  _ ever  _ pull that shit again, I-I won’t hesitate to -- to do this again and I r-really  _ will  _ leave y-you tied up. Got it?” 

The boy nodded frantically and Rick snickered, “I-If you wanna be lazy a-and not walk to the store then e-either come find me o-o-or build your own fuckin’ portal gun.” 

Morty nodded and opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a single word out, Rick’s hand was back on his cock, quickly pumping up and down the length of his over sensitized shaft. Leafy green eyes bugged out, mouth opening and closing in surprised, ragged gasps for air, his chest heaving, desperately trying to catch a breath as Rick stroked him without mercy. The brunette’s muscles felt like fire, coiled so tight, unyielding and taut, preparing to be left wanting and desperate once again but right as Morty expected Rick to pull his hand away, the older man slid his fist towards the head and rapidly began sliding his thumb back and forth over the dripping slit, urging Morty to cum. 

Morty’s existence zeroed in to a single moment, one individual frame of time where he teetered dangerously on the edge of oblivion and just as he thought he would never find release, Rick dipped his head down and swiped his tongue over the tip of the teen’s cock, giving the slit a small suck. And then it was over. Morty was crying out his grandpa’s name in shameless abandon, straining against his bonds to the point where he thought they might draw blood, every single muscle in his body clenching and releasing in a tight and merciless cycle as he exploded, covering Rick’s hand and his own stomach with spurt after spurt of hot release. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, a cascade of sensation that never seemed to stop or even pause, and Morty was helpless before the power of it, forced to merely lay there and take it, letting the crashing wave of endorphins swallow him up like a star dancing too close to the hungry mouth of a black hole. 

Reality flickered in and out of his perception, just barely out of reach and yet not entirely gone, but as Morty laid there, feeling Rick’s gentle fingers releasing his wrists and gently stroking the bruised flesh as the older man told him what a good boy he was and how proud he was of Morty for taking his punishment like a man, the brunet couldn’t help but to think that the Slurpee, Rick’s wrath, and the consequences that followed, were all entirely worth it if he got to hear that sweet and gentle voice bringing him back from the edge of subspace. 


End file.
